


Important

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromdoctorzieglerwriteson Tumblr: "Would you stop that?!"Maybe one day, I'll be good at titles? we'll see...





	Important

“Ryan, listen-” Gavin tried to begin once again. They had been knee-deep in a heated argument for the past thirty minutes now, and none of the Crew thought it would be ending anytime soon, so, in the meantime, the two were left alone in the penthouse to privately hash their problems out.

“No, Gavin, _you_ listen! You don’t need to waltz in and get yourself killed on every single fucking heist you’re a part of! I don’t care if you’re immortal or not, your life is still important!” Ryan retorted, with nothing but cold anger in those equally freezing blue eyes of his.

“Ryan, when did my life become so damn _important_ all of a sudden? What’s with the change? If I recall correctly, there was a time not too long ago when you didn’t give a bloody god damn about anybody but yourself!” The Golden Boy fired right back at him, getting uncomfortable close to him and staring into Ryan’s eyes with the enraged emerald of his own. He wasn’t going to back down so easily.

“Would you stop that?! Just because I was colder back then, doesn’t mean I have to be now! People change, Gavin, it should be especially obvious to _you_!” The Vagabond growled a reply, moving his face closer to Gavin’s, forcing the younger to back away, though his own angry expression refused to retreat. “Do you think you’re so _high and mighty_ , just because you constantly wear a golden mask? You may fool Los Santos, but you won’t fool _me_. I can see right through your façade. You’re just a small, broken _child_ , lashing out at the rest of the world to defend your weakness.”

Ryan could _feel_ his heart sinking as he realized he _may_ have taken the statement just a tad bit too far, but he still refused to fall back, and instead stood his ground. He struggled to hold his glare as he basically _watched_ Gavin’s anger crumble, to be replaced by what he could only describe as cold _terror_. The growing darkness in the large living area simply added to the dark black circles under his eyes and the blood stains on his clothes, while also exaggerating the slightly faded facepaint and/or blood Ryan still wore from the hit they had ran, which had also been the cause of this very encounter, earlier into the day. The silence lasted for several moments, neither of the two moving an inch, before Gavin finally turned away.

“Gavin, wait-”

“No, Ryan, no more waiting. I know… I know you want to say something else… so, go on, then, bloody say it already.” Gavin turned back around to face him, nearly taking Ryan aback as he saw the sheer _pain_ in the other’s expression. But.. well, this was a better time than never, he guessed. He stepped forward, stopping when Gavin also stepped away from him.

“Gavin… listen. I…” Ryan almost kicked himself as he hesitated and looked away, but he really didn’t want to look at those broken green eyes anymore. “I think I like you.” He stiffened, ready for Gavin’s obvious reeling and declining, but seemed to freeze when he felt a hand on his arm. Ryan glanced back to the other man, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the small grin growing on his face.

“ _God_ … I thought you were about to bloody murder me, or something.” Gavin let out a small laugh, “I’m glad… because I think I like you too.”

Before Ryan could stop himself, he found himself kissing the Lad. He felt the younger’s soft lips on his own chapped ones, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind as he was pulled closer to Ryan. Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck and their bodies seemed to mesh together. When they finally fell apart, after what seemed like centuries, Gavin rested his head on Ryan’s chest, and both of their worlds seemed to become whole.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
